My First Love
by me9astar
Summary: What if you were asked to go on tour with One Direction. What if you fell in love with the tall, dark and handsome one. What if Zayn loved you back.
1. Chapter 1

I look up at my teacher standing in front of my desk. She looks at my book with distaste. "So Megan you have decided to join us for school today." I don't say a word. There is really no good way to answer her statement. No way to deflect the scolding that is sure to come. I scan around the classroom for a friendly face to latch on too. Instead I find all eyes trained on me with glee. There is nothing my fellow classmates love more than the bad fortune of others. Vultures. Still I don't get what the big deal is. I don't get math when I'm listening and if I'm just going to sit there and stare uncomprehendingly I might as well put my time to better use and read my book. Something I actually like to do.

Of course my teacher doesn't see it that way. I don't look around. There is nothing to see except the disgruntle glare of my teacher or my sadistic piers (sadistic- to take pleasure in others despair. It's an SAT word). So instead I fix my glaze on the bare white walls. I think that if they painted the walls any color but white school would feel less like a prison.

Luckily I am saved by the bell. I grab my stuff and rush out to the classroom. I'm just at the door when I hear "Megan, would you please stay awhile." Damn, so close. There are two types of teachers. The ones that give a damn about you and the ones that don't. The second type have usually been teaching longer and they are prickly and defensive. They have long since learned that kids don't give a damn about anything they have to teach. I haven't quite pegged Ms. Moorse- my teacher.

"Megan, I don't understand what your problem is. I know your smart. Anyone can tell that by the ten pound books you bring to class. But you don't apply yourself. Are you aware that you are currently failing my class." Actually, I didn't know that. I knew I was doing badly but not that badly. I stare at the floor avoiding eye contact. This is worse than getting yelled at. I can deal with that. But disappointment is another matter entirely. "That is why I expect you to meet me in my classroom every Thursday." I feel an objection rising in my throat. Who is she to tell me where to spend my time. "But- you can't- that's not fair!", I sputter out. "I can call your mother and see what she has to say", Ms. Moorse responds. My shoulders slump. She has me in a corner and she knows it. We both know my mom would say yes in a heartbeat. "You may go now." I hurry out the room before she can expect me to spend more time with her after school.

"Megan are going shopping with us today?", my friend Jenny asks. "I've got a gig tonight.", I say with pride. I love performing, it's the one thing I'm good at. She frowns. Of course it never crosses her mind to actually come and see me play. It used to bother me that she didn't want to see me sing. It's such a big part of my life after all. I've learned to squelch the hurt that rises up in me. "Oh, that's to bad. Maybe next time." We both know that that I'll probably say no next time to. I hate the name brand stores- holister, Abercrombie, those kinds of stores- they drag me in to. They hate the kinds of stores I shop at too. They can't possibly understand how I can feel comfortable in stores where it is practically a requirement to have a piercing to work there.

I can't fathom why they shop at stores where the clerks look at me like I am so kind of roach that needs to be squished. I pick at my vegetarian lunch- another source of friction between me and my friends. My friends and I do not see eye to eye.

I survey the coffee shop where I am playing. It's a good turn out. I see a couple of people who I recognize for some of my other gigs. I do have a bit of a fan base. The intro to my first song comes on. I grab the mike and start singing. For the first time that day I don't think about mike or the flaws of my friendship. I just sing. To me a song is like an ocean. I listen to the rise and fall of the waves that carry my voice. The song ends all to soon. "I would like to thank you all for coming out today. I really love to be able to perform for you guys." They cheer in response and I start the next song.

When I finish my performance I'm covered in sweat. A boy in dark features walks up to me. I gasp because I recognize his face. He has a baseball cap on but if anyone really took the time to look at him they would know him immediately. Because he is Zayn Malik.

"You were really good.", He says. I rack my brain for something witty or clever to say but what comes out is "Don't you have some super-famous place to be? I mean it's not that I'm not thrilled you're here- this is coming out wrong. I'll start over. Hi, I'm Megan Flanagan. Thank you for your support." He laughs but I barely process it because I am still kicking myself for being so stupid.

"Look my band is looking for an opener. You seem to connect with the crowd well. I like your style. Would you grab dinner with me and we can talk." I relax. I love music and I can talk about it for hours. It doesn't matter if you are the queen of England I can talk your ear off once you get me going. "Sure. Do you have a car? I rode my bike here and I can always get it later."

I'm probably the only 18 year old without a drivers license. It just happens when I get behind the wheel. Speed limits just don't agree with me. He walks me to a car which has a rental drivers plate. Which makes sense because it's not like you can take a car with you on tour. On the way we talk and Zayn is surprisingly easy to talk to. His sense of humor is dry and witty. By the time I get to the restaurant the culture shock of talking to an international pop star has worn off. We pull up into a sparsely populated Denny's.

"Can I ask you a question", I say.

"Sure", he shrugs.

"What's it like being an international superstar?", I am honestly curious.

"It's like being a superstar but it's international."

And though I didn't realize it I think that's the first time I fell in love.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in bed and groan. I am not a morning person. I stumble into the kitchen and grab a cup of coffee. My mom sits at the table playing Bejeweled- she is addicted to that game- on the computer. "You got home late last night.", she says. It hits me then. Oh my god. I meet Zayn Malik last night. He asked me to open for the band. A scene from last night hits me.

"_Well, obviously I can't sign you. It's not up to me. Here is a card. You call this woman, Shelia, and set up an appointment. I don't have any doubt she'll give you the job. Your really good.", he smiles this adorable half smile at me. "This is all going so fast. Thank you so much!", I wish I had put on some makeup but in typical me style I had thought 'who am I trying to impress' and left the house without an ounce. "Why me? I'm sure you have tons of people who would be ecstatic to do this. So why go out looking for someone when all these people are at your finger tips?", I ask. He takes a deep breath and respond, "Everyone I meet is so fake. I am blessed to be living the life I'm living but every person I meet has there own agenda. I walked into the coffee shop and I saw you singing your heart out and it all came back to me, why I'm doing this. It's for the music. I don't want some fame-whore to be on tour with. I want someone real. Someone like you."_

I run up stairs in a hurry. "Megan are you all right?", I hear my mom's footsteps pounding up the stairs after me. I don't respond. I pull my jeans out of the hamper and dig in the pockets. Sure enough there is the business card Zayn handed me last night. Proof that it is real. Proof I'm not dreaming.

"Mom, you are never going to believe what happened last night. I got an offer to go on tour with One Direction!", I scream but it cuts off at once when I see that she is staring at me with a blank face. "Megan we need to think about this. What about school? You can't leave school. And what about college, don't you want to go? Plus you are barely 18. That's way to young to go on tour. I'm sorry honey but I'm going to have to say no."

I feel the smile sliding off my face. I was so stupid thinking she actually cares about me. A part of my brain tells me that she has me in her best interest but I'm so angry I'm not even listening to myself. I know she made up her mind and there is no changing it but I can't let this opportunity slip through my fingers without even trying. "But mom, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"No.", she says. I turn but I'm pretty sure that she has already seen the tears slide down face. She quietly slips out of the room and closes the door behind her.

I sit at the dinner table and stare blankly at my mom as she tries to tell me about her day. I don't say anything. I have mostly ignored her since she forbid me from going on tour with One Direction two days ago. "Megan, are you ever going to talk me again?", she sounds frustrated. I don't respond. "No? Well listen up then. I am going out with Dave again." My head snaps up and horror is evident on my face.

_I hear screaming and run out of bed. "No!", my mom screams. I'm on the staircase and I know I am to late but that doesn't stop me from lunging at Dave as his fist connects to my mothers face._

"_Mom, why can't you press charges. You can put that piece of shit in jail where he belongs.", I can't keep the pleading out of my voice. "I can't- I just want this to be done with.", she says and I don't push her because she has already been through enough. She looks so frail. I never noticed how thin she was until just now. I hate the fact that the man who beat up my mother is walking the streets. Free._

The door bell rings and Dave stands at the door. I hate his cocky attitude. His hair is greased back and his beer belly protrudes out of his shirt. I want to punch him in his slimy face. Do to him what he did to my mother. "I'll be home later. We are just going out for drinks." She walks out the door with the man I hate most in the world.

I stand in the kitchen. I have a speech prepared for my mom to tell her when she gets back. The words I have prepared buzz around my skull like bees. I'll tell her that it is never okay for anyone to lay a hand on her. That she is too good for him. How she can do better. Of course all those words disappear when she stumble through the doors. Her face is streaked with mascara and she is holding her cheek. I can already see a bruise forming.

"Mom! What happened?", I am horrified. "He hit me. He seemed so apologetic afterward. Megan, you have to listen to me. I see myself in you everyday but you have a spark that I never had. Don't become me. Don't make the mistakes that I make. Go on tour with One Direction and get out of this town. Get out before it gets to you like it got to me. Become someone, but whatever you do don't become me. Make something of yourself."

So I do.


	3. Chapter 3

I stand in front of the bus, I feel trepidation in my toes. I wonder if I'm going to pass out. According to Lucile- the lady saddled with making sure I had a tour schedule, tutor and anything else I might need- I didn't get to meet the boys beforehand. I would have plenty of time when we were on the bus.

"_You'll be so sick of them you will be ready to hit them over the head with a shovel.", Lucile's black curls bobbled up and down. When I first met her I thought she looked like a pixie but having spent five minutes with her she had stricken the fear of god in my heart. _

"_They have that affect on people. I mean they are so sweet but they are total boys. You know?", Lucile typed into her computer and I was pretty sure she wasn't really listening to me. I had never really hung around boys much but there was no way I was telling Lucile that. I looked at her with her stylish pant suit. Her nails were panted navy blue but her fingers looked like a blur as they zoomed over the keyboard. She also never looked me in the eye. Her attention was always directed at a phone or a computer. I doubt she even knew what I looked like._

"_Yeah, totally.", I mumbled._

I spied One Direction moving around the tour bus through the windows. 'It's now or never' I told myself. I went up and knocked on the door. After a second Liam answered.

"Um, hey I'm Megan and I'm your opening act. Were going to be seeing a lot of each other on this tour and I just wanted to say hi.", Oh god I'm such an idiot. Who introduces them selves like that. I'm so stupid. "Oh, Zayn told us about you. Your that cute girl he met right?", Liam said the last part louder as a dig at Zayn. By this time the whole band filled out the doorway. Zayn promptly punched Liam in the shoulder.

"My band-mates have no manners, come in and have some carrots.", Louis motioned me through. I immediately found myself liking him. He had this awkward suaveness about him that made him personal and funny. I stepped over the threshold and almost walked right out. The first thing that caught my mind- and my nose- was the mess. The room smelled like vomit and rotten cabbage and there were clothes everywhere. The second thing that caught my attention was the essence of the room. Everything about it screams _boy._ From the poster of a bikini model on the wall to the color scheme- which was non-existent.

"Excuse the mess hurricane Louie hit us and we haven't had a chance to clean.", Harry said. He flashed me his dimples and I felt my knees wobble.

Louis frowned, "I can see how this mess might be offensive to your feminine eyes..-"

"It's offensive to my male eyes", Niall piped up.

"as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted", after this followed a pointed look at Niall, "maybe it would be better if we got to know you else where. Perhaps over lunch if I might suggest so myself.", Louis smiled a goofy smile.

"Yes, that sounds nice", I didn't have the heart to tell them I had already eaten "and Louis if you continue to talk like that I will be forced to have to picture you with a goofy mustache and a tuxedo with a tail."

"Touche my friend.", was his response.

"Oh, Louie you are scaring our new friend. Your such a weirdo. Don't listen to a thing Louie says. He's quite insane.", Liam told me.

I smiled. Don't ask me why but I found myself really liking these boys. They made a sort of weird family and I desperately wanted in. I looked at Niall and he smiled at me. Everything about him radiated sweetness. Harry's curls bobbed in disarray and he once again flashed me his dimples. _God he is so cute. I wonder if he knows the effect he has on girls. God I feel as if my legs are spaghetti. _Liam turned to me and I noticed his hair was straightened. _I wonder why he does that. I like it better curly._ Louis flashed me a half crazy face. Last but not least was Zayn. He was just so…. So…. Sexy. There where really no other words to describe it. Everything about him radiated mystery. The boys at my high school were just that, boys. But Zayn was a man. I'm not quite sure how I could tell. I guess he just had that aurora about him. Maybe it was the way he carried himself.

"Are you ready to go?", Niall asks me. I blush as I realize that I was caught staring. I walk out the door and Harry leads me to a car. "There isn't enough room.", I state.

"Why don't you come with me in my car?", Zayn asks.

"Sure.", I answer..

"He has dibs", Louie whispers in my ear as he brushes past me. I shoot him a look but he is already in the first car and if he sees my look he ignores me.

I follow Zayn to his car. It's the same rental car he had the other day. My palms are tingling. I bite my lip which is something I only do when I am nervous.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the guys.", Zayn says.

"Why?", I am curious.

"Well odds are one of them is either going to say something embarrassing, ask you an awkwardly prying question or make a scene.", he smiles and from it you can tell he loves his band-mates more than anything.

"Don't worry I think I can handle it.", I say with a chuckle.

He just lifts an eyebrow and smiles. Zayn cryptically says, "We'll see".


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want you guys to know that in a part of this story I based it off of a part of 'Someone Like You' by Sarah Dessen.**

"That's not even close to correct. Everyone knows that rock beats techno every time. My god, everything beats techno. Techno sucks.", to emphasis this I slam my fist on the table. It crosses my mind that maybe I should be acting more girly. I am not good at flirting but I am pretty sure that when it is done girls act more feminine. Some guys don't like girls with strong opinions. But then again I am nothing if I am not head strong and I have no respect for men who want girls who agree with everything they say and want them to blend into the back-round. If that's the case they should get a parrot not a person.

"I quite enjoy it. It feels like robots are talking to me.", says Louis. We all stop to give Louis a weird look.

"I have to agree with Megan, I just can't get in to all the beeping and booping. It feels less like a song and more like a time machine.", Zayn says. I turn to him, my face stunned. I have said those exact same words on more than one occasion. He sees me looking at him. "What have I got something on my face.", he checks his reflection on the back of his spoon.

"It's nothing", I mumble. I always used to tell me friends how if I ever found a boy who shared my opinion on music I would marry him. The food comes and a waiter dressed in a surprisingly short skirt delivers the food. She brushes past him with her bare legs and when she puts the food in front of Zayn she bends down more than necessary so he gets a good look at her cleavage. To his credit he tries not to stare.

"Is there anything I can get you?", she looks directly at Zayn, "and I mean anything.", she purrs. I look at my lap. This is extremely awkward for me. I look around the table and see that I am not alone in my feelings. I pick at the frayed piece of my jeans. I have on a battered Beatles t-shirt and Converse sneakers. I am not exactly dressed in the height of fashion and I definitely can't compete with my-skirts-so-short-you-can-see-my-butt-cheeks.

"I think we are good here.", Zayn says. In fact he looks a little uncomfortable. "I don't think you get my meaning.", she leans down and whispers something in his ear. I can't help it, in awkward situations like this I can't help but make a joke. It's like I will spontaneously combust if I don't. I turn towards Niall and lower my eyelashes in fake demureness, "C'mon baby, give me some sugar.", I say in a husky voice. He looks frightened but Louis laughs loudly. It was a pretty spot on impression of Miss. Slutty Waitress. I laugh too and soon everyone is laughing but Zayn and even he is barely holding it in. Miss. Slutty Waitress practically has steam coming out of her ears. She stomps off and as soon as she rounds the Zayn joins us in our laughter.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it.", I am embarrassed by my brash actions now that I have time to think.

"Actually thank you. I like girls who like me for more than my body.", Zayn says. His voice is light and teasing and just like that we are all laughing again.

Two Weeks Later

I barge into the boys trailer without knocking. Over the short time I've known them I have really gotten comfortable with all of them. Well….almost all of them. Whenever I see Zayn my heart starts beating at 3 times the normal rate.

"What do you think? The red one or the blue one?", I hold up the dresses for inspection and for the first time I look up to see who I am talking too. My heart stops and I can't help myself from staring. Because there stands Zayn wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"I sh-should leave. I'm sorry, I'll knock next time.", I say as I stumble towards the door. I have finally ripped my gaze from his amazing pecs. "No stay, let me get dressed", he responds and he disappears into the bedroom. "So are you nervous for your very first concert.", he asks.

"Yeah, I kinda feel like throwing up every time I think about it.", I say. That's not even the half of it. I will be playing for over a thousand people and my butterflies have turned into moths. When I had signed up to be the opener for One Direction I hadn't ever really pictured the concert. I had daydreamed of the boys and what they would be like. I even had though of the music I would play, but never the actual concert. I had been called into an office as Lucile and I had gone over what songs I would play. I am going to be playing 3 cover songs and 2 original songs. I was more comfortable playing the covers. Everyone knew those songs and the vast majority of people liked them but playing your own songs was like handing over your soul to someone. I was terrified what that audience would do with it.

"Yeah, I used to get killer stage fright. I got better when I saw all the fans and how supportive they were of me and the band. Plus it is easier to perform with 4 other people.", Zayn says. The way he says it I can tell he gets how nervous I am. "Can you do this? Sometimes an audience can be kind of tough and a girl like you could get torn up."

Something flares up in me and I feel angry. All my life I have always been underestimated. Because I am a girl, because I am different, because I prefer Converse to high heels.

"_Um, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the dance with me.", I stare at a scoff on my shoe. Please say yes. Please say yes. Jake was a rocker who had a voice like an angel and a slightly crooked nose. I had never asked a boy out but Jake and I had the same math class. One day he had turned around and grabbed my pencil. "I'll give you a good story for this pencil. I promise it will be worth your while.", he had finished the sentence with a great smile. I can barely even remember the story except that it was so out there that it couldn't possibly be true. He never had a pencil and everyday he would trade a pencil for a story. One story was about a creepy stalker doll that turned up every where he went. I looked forward to math class and I thought maybe he was starting to look forward to telling me my story. So here I was asking him to the dance. He laughs and I chance looking up into his face. "Wait", he says looking back, "are you serious? Megan you can't possibly think I would like a girl like you."_

"I'll have you know that I will do this. Not because I have too. Because I want too. I am competent and can handle myself.", I am spitting the words out and I don't even get why I am angry. All I know is that the words 'a girl like you' are bouncing around my skull like buzzing bees.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just you seem so- so different from other people. Like your smart but like innocent.", Zayn is holding his hands out in a 'take it easy' gesture. What am I doing and were is all this anger coming from? God he must think I am a crazy person.

"I don't know what is wrong with me. I- I have to go.", I practically run out the door before I can make myself look anymore like a crackpot. I am almost out the door when I hear, "The red dress. Definitely the red dress." But I don't stop I just keep going.

I don't have much time to dwell on the Zayn thing because as soon as I change into my dress- the red dress, it definitely looks better- I am whisked away to get my makeup done for the concert. I am introduced to Keisha who is the makeup artist. "Hmm, you've got nice bone structure but your eyebrows are a mess. I can work with this.", she says to Lucile. She completely ignores me. After an hour of poking and prodding and-oh god it is so painful- tweezing she spins me towards a mirror and says "What do you think, sweetheart?".

I look in the mirror and I don't see myself. A smoky eyed goddess stares back at me. All my pimples and blemishes have been erased. I don't look like myself and I am not entirely sure I like it.

I am left to my own devices until the concert starts. The backstage is so busy. People yelling and bustling to and fro, back and forth. I need to get away. Just for a little while. No one notices when I slip away and I wind up in a corner of an empty room in the concert hall. My head is between my legs and I feel a full on panic attack coming on.

"There you are.", I look up and there stands Zayn. "How did you find me", I ask.

"The band has played here before. This is where I used to come when I was on full on panic mode. Everyone is looking for you and I figured maybe you would come here. It was worth a shot and look I was right.", he smiles.

"I guess I need to go. Thanks for finding me.", I smile at him.

"Oh Megan", I turn around, "for what it is worth I think you will do great and I am sorry if what I said today upset you. I didn't mean to offend.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for being a whole lot of crazy." , I say as I walk away.

As soon as I round the corner I am surrounded. Someone sticks a guitar in my hand. I am pushed onto the stage and am immediately blinded by the stage lights. A 1,000 eyes stare at me.

**Please Review. I also want you guys to know that I am so happy that you guys read the story. Thanks for joining Megan in her wild ride going on tour.**


	5. Chapter 5

As I survey the crowd I feel my knees wobble. I haven't had stage fright since 5th grade. I walk up to the mike. I am surprised by my steady voice.

"Are you guys ready for One Direction!', I yell into the mike. The crowd cheers manically. I am warming up to the crowd and I know soon I will be playing like I did all those times at the coffeehouse.

"Well you guys have to hear me play first", good nature shouts rise from the crowd, "this is a little ditty I have prepare for you guys." I launch into my first song which is a cover. The crowd sings along with me. I close my eyes and rise and fall with the music. I focus on my lyrics and when the song is happy I feel exuberant, untouchable. When the song is sad I feel as if the lyrics are piercing my heart. Before I know it my songs are over and it is time to go backstage. I feel kind of reluctant to leave the stage, the crowd is good and warmed up now.

I go to the back of the crowd and watch as One Direction enters the stage. They are naturals at performing.

"How'd you guys like Megan?", Liam asked. They crowd gives me a loud applause.

"Yeah we think she is pretty great too.", Zayn says. Niall elbows him in the chest but I am to far away to see the look on his face. As I watch their performance I feel myself being mesmerized with the easy give and take of the boys. They are self confident and their music is wonderful. When the concert is over I am high on the music.

I go back stage and congratulate the boys on an awesome concert. Zayn smiles at me.

"Admit it, you think I am sexy.", he whispers in my ear. I feel my eyes widen and a discriminating blush rises onto my cheeks.

"What? No.", I shake my head and deny, deny, deny. I am such a liar because the truth is he is sexier than I will ever admit.

"Would you like to get out of here?", he asks. What in the world is happening? I am flirting with a superstar. In fact just the fact that I am flirting is a radical thing. Where would we go? What would we do? My brain is telling me to say no. To do the safe thing were my heart can't get hurt. But despite the fact that I have pretty much never done anything impulsive in my life I don't hesitate when I say, "Yes."

"Where are we going?", I ask for what must be the hundredth time.

"You'll see", he says cryptically. I huff but drop the issue.

"Where here.", he is smiling. I look around to see where here is and find that we are in a big field in the middle of nowhere. He gestures for me to follow him.

"Here we are.", he throws his jacket on the ground so we can use it as a blanket.

"I always like to look at the stars after a concert. My mom taught me the constellations and when I can't see her on a daily basis it makes me feel closer to her when I can just look up and see the stars.", Zayn says. I lay next to him and look up.

"That's Orion, that one right there. He points and I see which group of stars he means. I turn my head and look at him. I see that his face is right there next to mine. His eyes meet mine. He moves closer to me filling the gap between us. I am not the type of girl who kisses boys she barely knows. But then again I'm not the type of girl who goes on random car rides with boys. So as the stars twinkle above us I fill in the space between us and kiss him back.

**Super sorry for the short chapter but if it helps I am publishing two chapters this week. I hope you guys like.**


	6. Chapter 6

I come up for air and I feel light headed but I'm not sure if it's bliss or lack of oxygen. I feel my face get hot and I know I must have a terrible blush. It's one thing to be kissing but it's another to be talking. What if he says that it was a mistake to kiss me or rejects me? I don't want this to stop. I have always thought of myself as having an even head on my shoulders and not being one to be swept away in a tidal wave of romance but standing on the brink and looking in maybe it would be nice to be with someone. To have them care about me. I don't love Zayn but maybe I could. If he wasn't about to reject me right now that is.

"Megan", Oh this is it. This is the part where he tells me that that kiss was a mistake. "I really, really like you and I don't want to mess this up by rushing into things.", I almost laugh because the idea that he likes me is almost comical.

"Zayn, in case you didn't know this but a hippie-music-freak isn't really popular with the guys. Plus your pretty awesome and I want to take things slow too. I don't date a lot. Or any actually for that matter."

"How 'bout we go on a date. Lunch at 12:00? It's on me.", he says. He gives me this adorable look like he's afraid I'll say no which is completely preposterous because who in their right mind will ever say no to Zayn. I smile.

"I would like nothing more."

The Next Day

"Which one? This one or this one?", I hold up the dresses to my computer for Jenny who is contacting me on skpe to see.

"That red shirt with the skirt.", I look at the outfit and frown. It's not me. The red shirt is pretty tight and shows my midriff and the skirt is too short for comfort. I don't know why it was even in the options. I smile and excuse myself from the conversation and put on jeans and a tee-shirt. My usual but I want Zayn to like me for me and not for my clothes.

I hear a knock on my trailer door and when I open it I see Zayn standing their with this completely adorable grin. He's holding flowers that I know he got at the gas station down the street because I've seen them before and even though their a little limp I don't care because I am a flower over chocolates girl and I love how he seems to get me.

"Thanks their perfect.", I motion him inside my small trailer. I'm a little nervous because he hasn't seen my trailer before. I love it and made it as homey as could be but I'm nervous what he will say. He steps inside and he looks so out of place is my slightly drab room.

"This is nice. I like it.", he flops down on the bed like he owns it. I put the flowers in a vase.

"I'm ready to go. Where are we going.", I ask.

"That dinner down the street if that's okay.", I nod. I really like that place. I get in his car. I'm so nervous I could throw up. But I won't because I can imagine the headlines in the magazines which is something I would rather not think about. We make small talk about the weather. When we get inside we find a table.

"So tell me about yourself.", he says.

"Well what do you want to know. Um, I'm an only child and a complete geek. Theirs not much to tell.", I smile.

"Oh, well I just thought never mind. I'm kinda nervous. The boys were telling me I'd better not mess this up. You look great. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I've been on plenty of dates, well not that many, I'm not a player. Just….", Zayn is rambling and for the first time it hits me that he is just as nervous as I am. I shut him up with a kiss. I meant for it to be a short one. A kiss to put him at ease. I seriously don't know what came over me. I am not the type of girl to freely kiss a boy. Still it started out quick but then it became slow, lingering. I felt sparks all the way to my fingertips.

When we finally came up for air he said, "That was unexpected but by no means unpleasant", he gave me a slow smile. I smiled back. I don't know what was wrong with me but I was beginning to like my new impulsive ways.

Two Weeks Later

"Are you almost ready? We're going to be late.", Zayn jiggled his keys impatiently. He did that. Zayn always had to be moving. Whether it was tapping his fingers to drumming with his pencil.

"Oh my god. We are going to meet the boys who we've seen a million times. It's okay to be late a least once. Plus I am in no rush to get over there. I mean what are they going to say about me. What if they think I'm not good enough to date you? They'd be right.", I am a nervous wreck. Today is the day we are going to tell the rest of One Direction that we are going steady.

"Hey, you don't actually believe that do you?," he asked me.

"Of Course I believe that Zayn! Look at you and look at me. Were not in the same league.", it's true. Ever since me and Zayn hooked up I can't help thinking that he's going to leave me. He has no reason to stay anyway.

"Look at me. Megan you are one of the most beautiful, stubborn, talented girls I've ever meet. Any guy would be lucky to have you. It's their. loss and my gain that I have you." he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. He kissed me until I felt dizzy.

"We're going to be late.", I mumbled.

"It's okay to be late just once.", Zayn responded.


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn knocks on the trailer door and grabs my hand. According to him the boys love me but I am still nervous. As far as I know Zayn has never brought a girl over to meet One Direction and I think he is nervous too, even though he would never admit it. He puts his arm around my waist. It's stupid but him holding me means that he is claiming me for everyone to see. He isn't trying to deny us. I give him a peck on the cheek just as the door opens. Niall stands their and stares at us. I like Niall and he reminds me of a little puppy. He truly deserves someone special.

"Hey buddy. Whatsup Megan?", he motions us into the trailer. The boys are watching T.V and don't even look at us when we enter.

"Hey guys. I have something to tell you.", Zayn says. He gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"What?", Harry asks.

"Me and Megan, where dating now.", he say. All at once the boys heads snap up.

"Wait seriously?", we nod, "congrats guys. We really hoped this would happen. Zayn can I talk to you in the kitchen?", Liam asks. I wonder what that's about. I slide onto the couch and look and see what there watching. It's toy story. I love this movie. The kitchen door closes behind Liam and Zayn. Even with it there it does little to muffle the conversation.

"Zayn, I know you like Megan. The boys and knew from the second she arrived that this would probably happen. But you have to be careful with her. She's not like the girls you usually date with their boobs bigger than their brains. She is a quality girl. If your not looking for something serious you shouldn't jump into this relationship. It's not that we don't like her, we do, in fact she is probably one of the coolest girls you've dated but be careful. She doesn't have the same defenses as most girls you know?", Liam said. It made me embarrassed to think that the boys have noticed how clueless I am.

"Dude, I like Megan. I mean like really like her. Your right she is different in a good way. I am serious about her. It could turn into something.", Zayn says. I feel warm and fuzzy inside to hear Zayn say that stuff about me. He could have any girl and he likes me. I feel as if I am floating on air.

Zayn comes out of the kitchen and takes my hand. "C'mon Megan lets go grab a bite to eat." He pulls me off the couch.

That Night

I sit on my bed in my trailer and begin to write in my journal:

Dear Diary,

I find myself sitting in my room on what should be a great night but I find my self on edge with anxiety. I can't shake the feeling that Zayn is going to mean me. It just doesn't make sense why he stays with me. He's gorgeous and I'm….me. Just the other day Zayn and I saw this quaint little park and we were sitting in the grass and the sun was shinning on him and I thought to myself 'wow he's gorgeous'. Plus I am worried. The more we get to know each other the more attracted we are to each other. I mean I know he isn't a virgin and it's probably not as important for him as it is for me but I've never done it. I want to but I am not quite sure. Not to sound like a Health teacher but there are plenty of things that could go wrong like pregnancy and stuff. Still I want my first time to be with him. I think… I think I might love him and I think he loves me too. I've got to get to bed.

Peace,

Megan

The Next Morning

I wake up the next morning and I swear my first thought is _Zayn. _A huge smile breaks out on my face and I feel light as a feather. I wrangle my hair into a ponytail and put on jeans and a t-shirt. I bounce out of my trailer and almost trip over the chocolates that he left by my door. On it is a not that says:

Megan,

I've got rehearsal today. I'll be done at four o'clock. See you after.

Love,

Zayn

I smile. Hmm I've got practically the whole day to do whatever I want.. Every since I meet Zayn I haven't had much time to myself, we've spent the whole time just trying to get to know each other. I've got some family who lives not far from here. I'll go visit them and say hi. I take the keys to I check the bus listings and see an easy route to get there. Perfect.

An Hour Later

I knock on my Aunts cute little house. I love coming here. I visit them every summer. She takes one look at me and ushers me in. I sit at the familiar table. It's just like my aunt to let me in when I drop by with no warning. I smile and we make small talk.

"What's new", she asks. I think. She already knew I was tour.

"I am seeing a new guy", I respond.

"I know.", she says. Her face looks solemn.

"How?", I say. She gives me a weird look.

"Megan you are all over the tabloids. Every magazine has been talking about you.", she reaches down and pulls out a stack of magazines. I am on the cover of every one. Most of them say horrible things like how big of a slut I am and how I am only dating Zayn for a leg up in the industry. I let out a strangled cry in the back of my throat. Then suddenly a horrible thought hits me. Zayn has to have seen these. Even if he personally hasn't seen the magazine management would have informed him. Why haven't they told me about them. I can only think of one reason. Zayn told them not to. My cheeks heat up. I feel so embarrassed and I can barely look my aunt in the eye.

"Do you mind if I take these with me? I've got to go.", I ask.

"Yeah take 'em. There a load of rubbish anyway."

An Hour Later

I see the boys outside on the back of the building. They must be taking a smoke break. I storm over with the magazines in hand. The whole bus ride I fumed and I've built up a good head of steam.

"What are these?", I yell as I flap the magazines. The laughing and quite has stopped as the boys all watch the scene that's unfolding.

"You saw those?", he whispers.

"Saw them? Everyone has seen them! My family has seen them! You know the worst part? It isn't these lies that these people are spreading about me. I don't even know them. The worst part is that you hid them from me. I trusted you.", I turn around and walk away.

"Megan. Wait.", I hear Zayn call from behind me. But I am to mad to wait. From the corner of my eye I see Liam shake his head.


End file.
